Usuario Blog:Pintor Kagamine/Ayuda IRC
Aviso: Este texto proviene originalmente del usuario Lord of Dark, para más información puede preguntarle. Ayuda IRC Como habran visto en la portada, Pokestory Wiki tiene un canal de IRC (Internet Relay Chat), a continuacion les doy unos datos utiles: ;Registrando un nick Para registrar el nick, hay que ejecutar un comando que acciona a NickServ, el bot encargado de las cuentas. Debes escribir esto: /msg nickserv register contraseña correo En el comando anterior existen dos variables, "contraseña" y "correo". Deberás sustituirlas por tus datos de preferencia. El correo que ingreses deberá ser válido para posteriormente activar el código de confirmación que Freenode te enviará a la bandeja de entrada. Luego te enviará un código que debes copiarlo, luego pegarlo en cualquier canal y te tiene que salir este mensaje: :Thank you for registering your nickname on the freenode IRC network! :Thank you for your interest in the freenode IRC network. Si te sale es porque te habrás registrado correctamente. ;Identificarse Si ya te has registrado, tienes que identificarte y puedes hacerlo usando este comando: /ns id En vez de poner pones tu nombre de usuario (registrado en freenode) y en vez de se pone la contraseña que pusiste al momento de registrarte. ;Cambiando de nicks Por ejemplo, mi nick es Pintor_Smeargle y quiero cambiarlo a Pintor|away, solo basta con poner /Nick Pintor|away. Los mismo puedes hacer tú usando /Nick (aquí pones el nombre). También existe la posibilidad de que añadas más nicks a tu cuenta, usando /ns group. Por ejemplo, mi cuenta es "Pintor_Smeargle", ahora con usar ese comando el nick "Pintor|away" también es mio. Esto solo funcionará si te habrás identificado. Ten en cuenta que solo se puede tener hasta un máximo de 20 nicks por cuenta. ;Protegiendo un nick Muy importante, porque a veces un usuario solo registra su nick pero no lo protege o no sabe como protegerlo. Debes proteger tu nick para evitar que otro usuario robe tu nick o que sea usado para "malos entendidos". Para protegerlo debes usar: /ns set enforce on Luego te debe salir un mensaje que indica que está protegido, una vez que te salga ese mensaje no hace falta activarlo de nuevo porque automáticamente protegerá todos tus nicks. ;Saber cuando un nick está disponible Freenode no es usado solo por los usuarios de Pokestory Wiki o de Wikia, recordemos que es usado por miles de personas de otras webs que han estado mucho antes y que pudieron haber registrado un nick "popular". Para saber si un nick está disponible debes usar esto: /ns info Esto ayudará bastante a saber si un nick tiene dueño o no, porque hay veces que entras y dice que este nick ya está registrado, que cambies o que te identifiques. Incluso mucha gente protege sus nicks y por eso cuando usas un nick protegido te darán 30 segundos para que lo cambies, caso contrario tu nombre se cambiar a Guest(un número cualquiera). ;Ingresando a otros canales Para ingresar a otro canal, no hace falta abrir otro servidor. Se puede acceder a otro canal usando el comando /join (nombre del canal). Recuerda que si es un canal de wikia lo más probable es que sea #wikia-(canal) y siempre debe llevar un # antes del canal. ;Obteniendo un cloak Esto es muy importante porque con un cloak puedes ocultar tu IP y además al momento de entrar los usuarios pueden saber que eres tú. Para tenerlo debes estar registrado e identificado (ver más arriba). Luego debes tener instalado un programa o cliente IRC, existen muchos por toda la red, pero los más comunes son: X-Chat, Chatzilla, mIRC, entre otros. Ten en cuenta que Chatzilla solo funciona en el navegador Firefox y mIRC tienes que pagar para usarlo, por lo que la mejor opción es X-Chat (el que yo uso) que funciona muy bien y además tiene comandos interesantes. Una vez que hayas instalado uno de estos, deberás identificarte (ver más arriba) y luego ir a #freenode y pedir un @unaffiliated cloak en inglés, porque el staff de freenode no habla en español. Frases como: "I want to have an unaffiliated cloak", "Can you give a cloak"?, etc, pueden ser muy útiles. Recuerda que solo te pueden dar uno si estás identificado y usando uno de los clientes IRC mencionados más arriba. Si entras por http://webchat.freenode.net/ no se verá tu cloak porque el "@unaffiliated" solo funciona usando clientes IRC. ;Otros comandos Aquí una pequeña lista de comandos de ayuda: */msg NickServ GHOST nick contraseña - Permite recuperar el nick en caso de la sesión quede suspendida o congelada. */msg NickServ IDENTIFY contraseña - Permite identificarse o iniciar sesión con el nick. */msg NickServ INFO nick - Muestra la información de la cuenta, los nicks del grupo y el correo electrónico. */msg NickServ SET PASSWORD contraseña - Permite configurar una contraseña nueva. */msg NickServ LOGOUT - Cerrar la sesión actual. ---- Espero que les haya servido, recuerden que si necesitan de más ayuda me pueden preguntar por el canal de #wikia-pokestorys-es Categoría:Entradas